


The thing with towels...

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Short & Sweet, Showers, Sneaky Tony Stark, SteveTonyTober2020, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Steve was the uncrowned king of inappropriate boners. But what was he supposed to do, when Tony made a point of wearing those low riding sweatpants around him?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	The thing with towels...

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 21: Towel
> 
> This one was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language, please be easy on me!

Steve relished the warm water on his skin in the shower stall he was using.

The communal showers of the gym at the Avengers Tower were big, provided privacy if needed with intuitive opaque glass panels, and were of course state-of-the-art, with underfloor heating, different shower heads, and fancy soaps and shower gels, free for everyone to use. Steve preferred them over his own shower in his suite, he didn't like walking from the gym to his quarters sweaty and smelly and didn't mind showering with Thor or Clint. All three of them were either a medieval warrior, an agent or had been part of the army and were therefore used to communal showers. Bruce never trained with them, the Hulk didn't need it and Tony relied on his armor more than on hand-to-hand combat. Tony…

Steve was somewhat grateful that Tony didn't spar with them. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his infatuation hidden if he ever saw Tony in those low riding sweatpants and a tight fitting tanktop again. The last time had been a close call, Steve'd fled from the kitchen as fast as possible. He just hoped that Tony hadn't noticed the tent in his pants. He'd do anything to ensure that the friendship that connected him with the engineer was not endangered, even if it meant denying his own feeling for the other man. No matter what a rocky start they'd had, Tony soon became the most important person in Steve's life and slowly but surely Steve'd noticed that there was more than just his friendship that he wanted from Tony. _Going steady_ was an outdated phrase, he'd learned, so maybe _dating_ was a better choice.  
Steve, just like the rest of the country, was aware of Tony's past as a man who loved women and men, who broke hearts, and didn't hide that he enjoyed sex very much. Steve furthermore was indeed conscious about how Tony was way out of his league. It was like they weren't even playing the same type of sports.

Sighing, the soldier scrubbed his hands through his blonde hair to get a grip on himself. The warm pressure from the water jets was balm for his muscles but all the thinking about Tony and his hopeless crush had only managed to make certain parts of his body very excited. He looked down at his dick which was standing at attention and waiting for some action.

Not wanting to will it away with cold water, Steve decided to get it out of his system and grabbed the throbbing flesh, which sent a spark of pleasure down his spine. He was in the middle of getting off, when he suddenly heard the door to the showers open.

Panic rose in his throat and he let go of himself to look for his towel that he'd deposited somewhere here, he was sure of it, and _where the fuck was his towel?!_

“Are you looking for this?” A certain amused voice asked behind him.

Steve froze in the middle of searching for his towel. His hands flew to his groin to preserve at least some of his dignity and he turned around to see a smirking Tony standing in front of him. He held Steve's towel between his index and middle finger. The engineer wore a ripped pair of jeans and a faded band tee, he looked ravishingly beautiful with his dark eyes and the way the steam of the hot water surrounded him like he was some kind of movie star on a stage.

“Tony...” Steve had to swallow down the lump in his throat, but was still unable to form proper words. His brain cells were arguing whether to grab the towel and flee or to push Tony up against the wall and fuck him against the tiles.

“You need some help with that?” Tony's smirk became even wider, if that was possible. With his free hand he pointed at Steve's middle and the soldier felt like his face was heating up more by the minute.

“I think I'd like to have my towel back…?” The words were stuttered and unsure and Steve wondered if that really was what he wanted. He wasn't so sure about that...

“Oh, sorry, no can do.” Tony retracted his hand and turned off the water from the shower head Steve was still standing beneath with the other. “I think this will look way better next to the plush carpet in my bedroom. If you want it back, you should come and get it.”

“Is that an invitation?” Steve wanted to bite his tongue off, as the words left his mouth. There was no way that Tony would want to... with him...?

“I've been dropping hints and hidden invitations for months now, Steve. This was no invitation, this was an order. I dont want to wait any longer and I really want to kiss those abs so badly, you can't imagine.” And with that Tony raised a suggestive eyebrow, before he turned and sauntered over to the door. Steve watched the alluring sway of his hips for a moment before he and his dick decided it was time to take a chance.

  
Who would have known that underfloor heating was also great for blissful snuggling?


End file.
